


Challenge Accepted

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Porn Week 2018 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kaidan Porn Week 2018, a challenge is issued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Black hair, golden skin, and whiskey-colored eyes - challenge accepted.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't come up with the name of the bar. It's actually a real bar in NC ;)  
> (Google search to the rescue lol) 
> 
> Written for Kaidan Porn Week 2018 @spectrekaidanalenko - Free Day. Thanks again to @cdrkateshepard for helping me out!!!

_What the hell was she doing?_

Marley searched the crowded bar - Hooligan’s. How was she supposed to find anyone in this place? Damn Ashley and her matchmaking. Hell, damn herself for going along with it. Ash had set her up, telling her…

_“Okay...he’s tall, about 6 feet, muscular and fit, black hair, golden skin, and whiskey-colored eyes.” Brown eyes glinted with laughter, “Damn...I don’t know, Shep. Maybe I should go instead of you!”_

She’d left right after, headed out to meet her own date but not before throwing down the gauntlet, " _Bet you won't do it, will you?"_ There'd been such a smug smirk on her face. She knew Marley couldn't resist a challenge. 

Blowing out a breath, Marley felt her bangs flip up, then fall back down against her damp forehead. The press of bodies was maddeningly suffocating. If there was room to move, she’d take off her jacket.

Ashley said she’d heard Hooligan’s was quiet during the week. Jostled once again in the crowd, Shepard found it anything but. Glancing at the TVs located behind and above the bar, she suddenly understood why.

Canada versus the US in hockey - at the Olympics. Stifling a groan, she thought about just going back to the apartment. She and Ashley had booked it for the weekend, so they wouldn’t have to travel back and forth to the base. Grabbing a six pack on the way back and enjoying a night in by herself...well, it sounded close to heaven right now.

A roar from the crowd rose up around her, making her wince at the noise. Tonight was turning into a disaster. She hated the thought of standing someone up but it wasn't like she'd find the guy in this madhouse. Besides, what if he was drunk already? She didn’t feel like fending off roaming hands and sloppy kisses. Those thoughts and the images they brought to mind were the deciding factor.

She was leaving.

Desperately trying to turn in the crush of people, her boot slid across something wet. No worries about falling, though...the press of bodies on all sides held her upright.

A flash of guilt hit her suddenly. _Fuck_. Sighing deeply, she took a minute to raise up on her toes, trying to see over the crowd. It wasn’t easy...she was shorter than most. Still, she was determined to give at least one last look around. From her limited vantage point, there was no one fitting Ashley’s description.

Okay... _now_ she was leaving.

So it was a half-hearted attempt at best. She tried to ignore the voice in her head - h _e could be sitting down, waiting for you._ Screw it. If the guy really wanted this date, he should have been waiting for her, maybe by the door, not hidden somewhere in this maddening crush. Pushing her way to the door, she was jostled again - coming up against something hard and immovable.

“Hey...you all right?”

Marley glanced up, intrigued by the husky voice. The sound of it slid along her nerve endings, firing them up.

 _“Okay...he’s tall, about 6 feet, muscular and fit, black hair, golden skin, and brown eyes._ She didn't know if the guy was tall - he was sitting at the bar - but the rest of the description matched to a T. Was this man her blind date? Had he been sitting here the whole time?

“I'm fine, K-.” _Damn it_. She’d almost slipped. “Sorry for running into you. I didn't realize the bar would be so crowded.”

Appearing to ignore the mistake, he smiled, just a lift of the lips on one side. Her eyes were drawn to the scars on them, moving with the motion. Fingers twitching, she longed to reach out and trace them. _Really, Marley_? She fisted her hands instead. It had been too long since she’d been out on the town.

“I kind of forgot about the hockey game being on. Usually, Hooligan’s is pretty quiet. Obviously, it wasn't my best choice for tonight.” Looking down at the beer in front of him, he rubbed the back of his neck, pink blooming across his cheeks. “Sorry.” Glancing back up at her, he asked, “Are you Marley?” He winced in response to a swell of sound, frustrated yells rising up in the air.

Marley waited for it to die down. “I am. You must be Kaidan.” He nodded in agreement. It appeared he _was_ her blind date and Hooligan’s had been his choice. “You come here often?”

“Huh?” He stared at her for several seconds, the buzz of the crowd drowning out her words. Then they seemed to register. “Oh! No. I...ah, I don’t come downtown often but I have been here before, a couple times.”

She nodded. Her eyes traveled to his beer, barely touched. She noted the strong hands, long fingers wrapped around the bottle. There were scars on those hands, a story there for sure.

His eyes followed hers, “Would you like one? I can flag down the bartender.”

Marley did want one. She was thirsty from the heat of all these bodies and the aggravation of searching for her date. A beer, several in fact, would go a long way towards fixing both. However, after another glance at the mass of bodies, staying here wasn't appealing in the least.

“Canadian Lager…where’s your whiskey chaser?” Marley stopped, eyes going wide. _Shit_. Why had she said that?

He struggled not to laugh, looking down at the bar. Schooling his features, he turned back to her. Instead of commenting, he asked again, “Beer?”

Marley breathed a sigh of relief. She just wasn’t good at playing these little games. “I know you probably chose Hooligan’s for a reason but could we maybe find someplace a little quieter? Might be easier to get to know each other better, if we could actually _hear_ each other.”

His eyes widened slightly at her words. Shit, had she said something wrong? Was she moving too fast for him? If Ash had set her up with one of those romantic guys who liked taking things slow, this was not going to work. _Ash, I could kill you right now -- even though the guy is definitely hot and with a voice like fine whiskey._

“Yeah...you know, I do know another place, not too far from here. More...off the beaten path I guess.”

Hmmm, maybe her assessment had been wrong. His words brought a genuine smile to her face and Marley watched as he blinked a couple times before matching it with one of his own. Heh, worked every time.

“Let me pay for my beer and we’ll go.”

“Sure, I’ll meet you outside.”

Marley turned to find in the few brief moments they’d been talking, even more people had piled into the bar. This was ridiculous. She tried pushing her way through to no avail. At least until he moved up beside her. Placing a warm hand against her back, he shielded her with his - _yes, very tall_ \- body and cut through the crowd like a hot knife through butter. It irked her. Give her a gun and she’d show him how _she_ cut through crowds. Okay, maybe her crowds didn’t consist of ordinary, everyday people - but still.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he dropped his hand from her back. Marley regretted the loss of warmth once it was gone. Great, now _she_ was turning into a romantic. Burrowing further into her leather jacket, she noticed the man beside her didn’t seem at all bothered by the chill in the air. Well, maybe it wasn’t _so_ cold but she hated even minor cold weather with a passion.

“Does the bar we’re going to have pool tables?”

Looking down at her as they walked, the glow of the street lights gave his eyes an amber glow. She didn’t almost trip. _Nope._ It was the damn sidewalk.

He smiled, “Yeah, they have a couple. You play?”

She was hoping the smile wasn’t from her almost planting face first into the sidewalk. She’d kick his ass six ways from Sunday. But...his velvety voice...it made her feel warmer. “I do. Pretty good at it too. What about dart boards?”

He appeared to search his memory, “Think I remember seeing a few.”

“Perfect.”

It was quiet then, Kaidan seeming deep in thought. Marley almost got the feeling he was searching for the right words to say something. Turned out she was correct.

“You...uh, do this often?”

Her lips twisted upwards in a smirk and she laughed, “Go on blind dates? Nah, not really. Then again, I’m always willing to try something new. How about you?”

An odd look crossed his face but he answered, “No, not usually. It’s...kind of new for me as well.”

They were both stepping out of their comfort zone, trying something different. He turned down a street a couple of blocks past the bar they’d left and Marley saw a sign, The Pour House. She snorted upon seeing the name.

Turning to Kaidan, she grinned, “Really? _The Pour House_?”

The casual shrug belied the flush across his cheeks, “I didn’t name it. The place is quiet and casual, though, just what you ordered.”

He reached past her to open the door and Marley could feel the heat from his body. No wonder he wasn’t bothered by the chill. She was also at the perfect height to notice his broad chest and muscular arms. The night was definitely looking up.

Once inside, he went to grab a couple beers while Marley gravitated to a dart board. The pool tables were already taken; no big deal. She was better at darts anyway. His warm body stepped up behind her, a beer appearing in front of her. Reaching for it, she turned to face him.

“Care for a game?”

“Haven’t played much but sure, I’m up for a challenge.”

Several games later, Kaidan ahead by two, Marley called it. “Haven’t played much, huh?” one red brow raised skeptically.

He took a sip of beer and shrugged, “I haven’t...recently.” A wink accompanied the sexy smirk.

So that’s how it was going to be.

They played a couple more games: Marley winning the first, Kaidan the second. His last shot was a bullseye. Marley wrapped a hand around his arm, appreciating the strength of the muscle flexing beneath her fingers.

Her eyes captured his, “Okay, damn it. Give it up. Show me what you’re doing that I’m not.”

She received a lopsided smirk in response, “Come around in front of me; I’ll give you a tip.”

Marley’s thoughts took a much different direction with those words. She struggled to bring her focus back to the game, stepping in front of him. When nothing happened, she turned, “Well? Are you going to show me or do I have to figure it out for myself?”

Amber eyes gleamed brightly, the tip of his tongue slipping out to trace the scars. Marley’s eyes caught and followed the movement. Drawing in a breath, she turned back around front. A strong, warm hand grasped hers, the other thrusting a dart into her waiting fingers.

“Show me your moves. Then I can see where your weaknesses lie. Once we figure them out, we can work together to get them more...in sync with mine.”

Strong hands settled on her hips, “First, though, you need to center yourself.”

He guided her where he wanted her, gently maneuvering her hips. Marley swallowed, her mind wandering to where she’d rather be centered. Someone must have turned up the heat in the room.

As if they weren’t close enough, Kaidan moved up directly behind her, their bodies now flush against each other. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to melt in his arms; he wanted her. The evidence of it was impossible to ignore.

His head dipped down, whispered breath a soft touch against her face. It set her nerve endings on fire. “When you feel you’re facing the target in the center, twist your waist...just a bit. Angle your hips.”

The man was going to kill her or give her an orgasm here at the dartboard - before they’d even had sex. _Pure sin_ \- every single inch of him.

A shiver rushed through her body as his hands traveled from her hips up her sides. His thumbs just missed brushing the outer curve of her breasts. Marley quickly bit down on the moan threatening to slip from her lips.

“Are you there yet?”

Hands coming to rest on her shoulders, he turned her upper body so it angled towards the dartboard. She _was_ nearly there...but doubted he meant those words in quite the same way. One hand slid back down, settling on her right thigh. Marley nearly jumped at the unexpected touch.

Lips brushing her ear, hot breath teasing tendrils of hair, his velvety voice made her think of other things, “Place your dominant leg first, aim your body towards the target.” He lifted Marley’s right arm, the dart held tightly in her fingers, to a ninety degree angle towards the board.

His body surrounded her, moving in tandem to show her how to place it and get the result she wanted. “Set your eyes on the target, see in your mind the point your aiming for. Follow through with your movement...and stick the shot.”

 _Oh. Hell_. Marley dropped the dart on the table, turning in Kaidan’s arms. He was just as turned on as she was, an unmistakable bulge brushing against her hip when she moved. Placing her hand at his waist, she let her fingers slide under his shirt, fingertips teasing heated skin, skimming under the waistband of his jeans.

Looking at him through her lashes, she smiled when he sucked in a breath, “I’ve found my target.”

“But can you follow through with your aim?”

“You have doubts? I can guarantee I’ll get a bullseye.”

Leaning down, his hot, moist mouth covered hers in a searing kiss. Marley tugged on his lower lip with her teeth, laved it with her tongue and then bit it harder, heat coursing through her body when he moaned in response. This was a game she could play, making her own rules up as she went. Both hands slid up his abs, across a muscular chest, pausing to feel the rapid beat of his heart.

He slid one hand to cup her backside, lifting just enough so she could feel his hard length against her. The other hand tangled in her hair as they kissed. Marley pulled back to catch her breath, awareness coming back of the very public room they were standing in.

He leaned forward, hot words against her ear, “I want to see if you’re wearing the lacy panties I bought you.”

Pulling back, he stared at her with a heated look, changing comically when he realized what he’d just said. He wasn’t any better at playing games then she was. “I..uh... _shit_.”

Marley turned away, giving him a moment to recover.

“Wow. I...um...you know, we should probably find a more...secluded place. Somewhere...not in front of everyone.” He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Smiling at the way he tripped over his words, at the blush on his cheeks, she struggled not to laugh out loud. “Probably. Although, it would certainly be a show they’d never forget.” The blush intensified. “But not today.” Grasping his hand in hers, she turned, pulling him along behind her.

“Uh...Marley? Where are you going? The door is that way.”

“I know.” She didn’t bother looking back but did notice he wasn’t stopping her. Marley nearly laughed out loud; he was curious enough to see what she was doing.

The hallway leading to the bathrooms was enclosed in shadows. Another door was just beyond them. Words in bright white stating it was for Employees Only. She knew there’d be a back room somewhere in this place. Her body was on fire and wanted him _now_. There was no time for a discussion of ‘his place’ or ‘her place.’ Bathrooms were off limits; they were disgusting.

Pulling him inside, she shut the door. The cool air was a welcome contrast to the heat building inside of her. She saw a desk nearby, grabbed the chair and shoved it under the doorknob. The details taken care of, she pushed him against the wall where he’d remained.

“Where were we?”

Despite the earlier apprehension, he wasted no time in pulling her close, “Right here.”

His mouth met hers, tongue slipping between her lips. God did he know how to kiss. It set fire to her blood, burning through her body. She reached under his shirt, teasing at the warm skin - thrilled when the muscles underneath her hands jumped at her touch. Pushing the shirt up and off with his very eager help, her fingertips slid softly back down his arms, eyes traveling over every inch of toned golden skin.

Looking back up, she sucked in a breath, seeing his eyes nearly black with desire. She did this to him, made him want her. Reaching up, Marley tangling her hands in the soft, black hair, nails lightly grazing the sensitive skin underneath his amp port.

Groaning in response, his hips pushed hard against her. Heated words slid over her skin, “Minx.” Teeth nipped at her earlobe, traveling lower to bite at her neck.

“Kaidan…” his name slipped from her mouth on a heavy moan, head falling sideways, baring her neck.

Holding her hands captive above her head, he took advantage, lips trailing a moist, heated path down her neck and further - inside the v of her shirt. Letting her hands go, he grasped her by the waist, lifting her up with little effort. Wrapping her legs tightly around him, she gripped, thighs flexing to hold on tight. His mouth sucked at the tender skin beneath her ear, nipping at it with his teeth, eliciting a gasp from her. Turning them, he braced her back against the wall. It was her turn to lose her shirt, one button at a time.

Marley lost herself to sensation as he cupped a hand under each breast, lifting them. His head dipped down, mouth closing over one hardened nipple through the silk, working it with teeth and tongue. A thumb flicked over the other, before grasping and rolling it between two fingers. “ _Fuck_ , Kaidan.”

His eyes gleamed in the low amber light of the storeroom, “That was your idea, wasn’t it?”

Her hands held onto his shoulders for leverage, pushing against him in answer. Her fingers dug into the muscles. He’d probably have bruises tomorrow but didn’t seem to care. Reaching behind her, he undid the clasp of her bra, softly pulling the straps down her arms, following the movements with his mouth. The material fell to the floor, forgotten. Trailing a hand down her body, he popped the button on her jeans, pushing the zipper down. Marley let go of his hips, setting her feet on the floor.

Kaidan kneeled in front of her, pulling her jeans and panties down as he went. Goosebumps covered her skin in the cool air, his fingers skimming lightly against her legs. Marley hitched a breath as he stared at the dark red hair he’d uncovered, the moist heat from his breath making her shiver in anticipation.

The look on his face said more than words ever could.

A warm hand moved back up her leg, stopping so his thumb came to a rest, close but not close enough, to where she needed it. Breath stuttering in her chest, she watched as he inhaled her scent. His thumb finally moved, back and forth, circling over the nub. A long, low moan slipped from her lips, head tipping back against the wall.

“You’re so wet.”

Her head moved back and forth with need as he slid a finger inside her, followed shortly by another. Any moment now, Marley was going to come undone.

Stopping suddenly, his hands wrapped around her thighs. Marley wanted to cry at the loss. Looking down, she saw him gazing up at her, a hungry look on his face. He leaned forward, lips brushing the inner skin of her thigh. He bit her, not hard enough to break skin but to leave a bruise. Her body bowed upward. Then he was tasting her, teasing her with his tongue. The only thing keeping her upright was his grip on her thighs, the strength in his arms. She cried out as his tongue slid inside her.

She was beyond coherent thought. Her hands fisted in his hair, urging him closer, to go faster. “K-Kaidan...I’m going to…”

“Come for me. Marley. I want to taste you.”

That was all it took. _She was lost_.

Giving her time, he held on tight to her before standing back up. He kissed her, Marley tasting herself on his tongue. Ending the kiss, he pulled her close. She rested her head against his chest, the pulse of his heart beneath her cheek, the beat of it in her ear. “That was…” she blew out a breath, “ _Damn_ , Kaidan. You’ve got some moves.”

He chuckled, the vibration traveling through her. “Glad you think so.”

Smirking, she stared back up at him, “What else have you got?”

Smoothing a tendril of hair over her ear, he smiled softly, “I’d show you but...we’re missing something important.”

Knowing exactly what he meant, she reached down for her jeans, pooled on the floor. Inside a pocket, she had what they needed. “No we’re not. You know I always carry-”

Interrupting her flow of words, “You really are a Minx,” he growled, quickly pushing his pants and briefs down over his hips. Marley gave him a sultry smile and tore open the package. She reached out, sliding the condom over his erection. Lifting her up in his arms again, his husky voice washed over her, “I’ll show you some moves.”

Marley wrapped her legs and arms around him. Grasping himself with one hand, his other arm held her tightly against him. He teased the head of his shaft against her, both of them losing themselves in the moment. Then he slid inside her slowly. “Oh, gods... _Kaidan_!”

“ _Shit_...Marley, you feel so good, so tight.”

His fingers dug into her hips as he began to find his rhythm. She straightened her arms, leaning back to watch him come undone. The cords on his neck stood out as he slid in and out of her, muscles in his arms straining. _He was incredible_.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, a drop sliding down past his temple. Marley leaned forward to lick it up with her tongue, loving the salty taste. “M-Marley...I’m close…”

She repeated his earlier words, “Come for me, Kaidan.”

Increasing the momentum, he stumbled, pushing her against the wall. He breathed out a ragged breath against her skin, “Sorry.”

Tilting his head up, she kissed him, “Shhh. Now, get back to it.”

Grinning wickedly, he replied, “Aye-aye, ma’am.”

Picking the rhythm back up quickly, he had them both on the brink once again. They cried out together, Marley trembling with her own orgasm as Kaidan emptied inside her. Catching his breath, he turning them around to lean against the wall. Gracelessly, he slid down it to the floor, back wet with sweat. The cool air did nothing to help them right now. Coming to rest on her jeans, he held her in his lap, nuzzling against her neck. His tongue flicked out to lick upwards.

“I’d say that was one hell of a match.”

Her fingers idly played in his hair, careful now not to go near his amp. She rested her forehead against his, “Damn sure was. I’d say I won this round.”

Amber eyes found hers, “I’d say it was a tie.”

She snorted, “Whatever, lover boy.” Glancing around the room, Marley suggested, “We should probably get dressed, give the bar back their supply room.”

As if he’d completely forgotten where they were, his cheeks bloomed with color, “Uh...yeah...yeah, I guess we should.”

They got up, using their underwear to clean themselves off before putting on the rest of their clothes. Trying to appear like they hadn’t just been going at it in the back room, they fixed their hair, made sure buttons were lined up right. Marley put the chair back by the desk and walked over to open the door. The hallway was deserted. They walked back to their table, no one the wiser, no longer in the mood for darts or the now lukewarm beer. Marley threw her coat over her arm and went outside, Kaidan following.

The cold air was heaven, unlike before.

Glancing up at him as they walked, she asked, “So, what’ll it be next time? Any ideas?”

Smiling down at her, eyes sparkling with laughter, “Well, we can cross blind date off our list now. Pretending not to know each other was...well, it was pretty damn hot. I don’t have any other ideas at the moment.” His voice dropped lower, “But I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

Laughing out loud, they grasped each other’s hands, walking back to the hotel room. Knowing how the two felt about each other and that they didn’t want the rest of the crew to know, Ashley had winked at her and said she wouldn’t be coming back to the room until tomorrow. Which meant...Marley had a room all to herself tonight. She knew _exactly_ what to do with it.


End file.
